Because of the Kagamines
by 14ari-chan
Summary: Megumi's life was normal,living with her friend Haru and her sister Kimi.After she enters a contest,what will happen to her life?T for Gakupo's pervertedness,Luka's violence,and swear words.Don't worry,I'll try for it to be funny.


Because of the Kagamines

Chapter 1:The Concert and Contest

Megumi's POV

  
It was a normal,peaceful day in Hokkaido,Japan.A girl,namely about 13 to 14 years old was walking through the streets of the busy town,hopefully waiting for someone.

As she reached the train station,a boy roughely about 15 to 16 years of age came appeared to be great friends-OH screw this!Why am I narrating it this way?

It's BORING!Well,guess I never introduced myself,since stupid me talked in third ,NEVER watch another documentary with Haru name is Megumi Suzuki.

That boy I was talking about is Haru 's a pain in the butt and my 's also my best friend... documentary thing happened BEFORE he moved.

As we walked into the streets,I found Haru looking at some read:

**Vocaloid Concert!  
**_**When:**_**Tonight at 7:00  
**_**Where:**_**Hokkaido Park  
Don't miss it!**It also had pictures of the Japanese Vocaloids in I stopped looking,I noticed Haru was looking at me.

"What?" I asked,waiting for him to answer.

"Can we go?Please,please,_**PLEASE!"**_He pleaded with his green eyes full of sparkle and ,I described it like on it.

"Are you some Len fangirl or something?"asked someone who was walking toward , the person heard Haru's pleading.

"Oh,hi Kimi."Haru said to my don't look alike,and I certainly hope it stays that 's a pain in the-

"I want to go sis!_Please_?"My sister now pleads to see the 's a Kaito fangirl...oddly enough.I sighed,since both of them really wanted to go.

"Okay...But NO screaming and "kyaa"-ing from you two!"I just looked,no,**glared** at me before saying:

"I am not a Len fangirl,but since you have a shota fetish,be my guest and "kyaa" all you want."

I hit .If only he knew he was a shota too...But since he's **that** dense,let **him** figure it now we were walking towards home,while Haru was _trying_ to sooth his ,I said _trying__**.**_After that I was walking through the hallway,when suddenly,I have to start dodging clothes.I went into the guest bedroom,or better yet,_Haru's_ bedroom.

" not only you like Len Kagamine,you also like Miku Hatsune?We're best friends,yet you never told me you were bi!I feel sad,Haru."I said I mention,I'm the queen of sarcasm?

"Megumi,if you **want **to live,you will **shut up** and help me look for clothes."Harsh,Haru,harsh.

"Aww,did I make the **Princess** mad?"I said, was the first time I've seen him this way.I kinda like harsh Haru more than normal Haru."Anyways,how about this?"

I took out a black shirt and a white,buttoned shirt,a pair of jeans,and pointed to a black pair of smiled.I just melted ...this was a little WAY too girly,even for .I'll get over it.

"It looks great!Now,Megumi?"He asked,his eyes never leaving the sight of the door.

"...You want me to get out,don't you?"I asked with a bored face.

" do you **want** to see me change?"He smirked.I went up to him,and said:

"If you value your life,AND your 'children',I suggest you stop your pervetedness."

He just shut I left his room,I heard him say," one."and smiled.

I put on a blue,buttoned shirt,a pair of jeans,and black I changed,I heard someone I knew who it was right AFTER the whistle,I threw a pillow at said person.

"How long have you been there?"I asked,trying to hide the blush that was creeping on my I said the word blush,you guys might know who it is.

"I've been here since you finished changing."He I was brushing my hair,he thought I couldn't see his forgot that's what mirrors are all of you could've seen him,you would've thought that _red_ was the definition of Haru's face.

I put up my hair in pigtails,leaving bangs just made him blush even more.

Haru's POVWe were on our way to the concert.I took a quick glance at looked nice even in we got there I were on time.I grabbed a program,and it said:

**Vocaloid Concert  
****Songs:  
**_**Strobe Nights-**_**Hatsune Miku  
**_**Kokoro-**_**Kagamine Rin  
**_**Spice-**_**Kagamine Len  
**_**Cantarella**_**-Shion Kaito,background vocals by Hatsune Miku  
**_**The Thought to Tell-**_**Sakine Meiko  
**_**World is Mine-**_**Hatsune Miku  
**_**Gugurekasu-**_**Megurine Luka and Kamui Gakupo  
**_**Kimi ni Gomen ne-**_**Gumi  
**_**Toeto**_**-Megurine Luka  
**_**Dancing Samurai**_**-Kamui Gakupo  
**_**Nagare Boshi-**_**Kaai Yuki  
**_**Good Night**_**-SF-A2 Miki  
**_**True Education**_**-Hiyama Kyoteru  
**_**Final song:Honey-Vocaloid All Stars-Hatsune Miku,Shion Kaito,Kagamine Rin,Kagamine Len,Sakine Meiko,Kasane Teto,Yowane Haku,and Akita Neru**_I were most of Megumi's favorite songs.I always wished to sing a duet with her,but I guess I was cursed or something,so I can't sing even to save my life,or basically that's what Megumi says.

After the concert was over,they had a was a singing Vocaloids were the made a bet with one of the contestants and _if_ that contestant won,despite their complaints,they'll be their manager.

Megumi signed told me she had met up with the **famous** Kagamine twins/mirrors/couple or something.I wasn't going to go well...

Megumi's POV,again

I signed up for the contest.I met up with the Kagamine...whatever they call them,and had betted.I knew I would lose.

After that I told sighed.I was number 14,much to my thing there were only **15 **contestants.

When it was my turn,I sang, was my favorite song,by Luka Megurine,_**Ningyo Hime**_.She seemed surprised that I sang that was smiling,jotting her reviews down,with her leek decorated ...well,Kaito was eating ice cream,as always,Meiko was also jotting her reviews down and then took a sip of her sake.

The twins were eatig a banana and an orange while speaking to was listening while looking on Google if Luka had any panties...If I win,I hope Gakupo is **not** a pedophile.

After that,two girls came up to me.A girl with white hair,red eyes,and a girl with long,very yellowish hair,yellow eyes,who I could make out were Haku Yowane and Neru Akita.

"Why are you here,Akita-san,Yowane-san?"I asked to the two Vocaloids in front of me.

"They are here to announce that the Kagamines want to see you."There came a girl with pink hair and pink eyes.I knew that was Kasane Teto.

"Thank you,Kasane-san!I'll go see them right away."I said,when Neru stopped me and said:

"Drop the formalities,and call us Neru,Teto,and Haku ,okay?"

I was shocked.I didn't knew them much,but they said that Neru was a tsundere.I wasn't expecting this from her.

"Okay,Neru."I went up,smiling,to the were smirking at me.

"So...Megumi,let's play a **little** game."said those words,I knew I would be screwed.

"Okay..."I said,hoping it wasn't a prank.

"This is a **bonus **round,"said Len,while snacking on a banana,"Name ALL of our trademark items."

I was easy!But...why would they be asking me this?And why is there a bonus round?

",yours is a banana,Rin,orange,both of you,roadroller,Luka,tuna,Neru,cellphone,Haku,sake bottle,just like Meiko is sake,Kaito,ice cream,Miku,leeks,Gakupo,eggplant,Gumi,carrots,Yuki,apples,SF-A2 Miki,cherry,Teto,french bread,and Kyoteru,well,it's undecided."

They were awestruck.I was ?Because a.)I met the Kagamines,Neru,Haku,and Teto,and b.)I think I just won the bonus round.

"Meet us Vocaloids at Crypton Studio,'ll be the final round."They said,smiling.

"Ditto!By the way,guys?"I asked.

"Yes?"They asked,wanting to know my answer.

"You guys aren't like you I've just met you guys,yet you don't seem THAT ,well."

I left after that and I heard them say that I was different.I smiled.I just hope tomorrow comes...

__So...How was it?Please tell me by reviewing!Review and you get a tour on roadroller with Rin and Len!


End file.
